Sick And Tired
by daisy-goes-shopping
Summary: Too many mistakes.FINAL CHAPTER ON!
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1: Sick and Tired 

Remus saß auf der Bettkante und massierte sich die Schläfen.

Vor ihm lief Sirius auf und ab.

Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde, doch diesmal würde er konsequent bleiben.

Er hatte einen ekelhaften Geschmack im Mund.

„Remus! Aber...aber ich liebe dich doch! Ich kann nicht verstehen..."

Er hörte einfach weg.

Blablabla...Remus konnte wirklich nicht mehr sagen, wie oft er das schon gehört hatte...und wie oft er es schon geglaubt hatte. Vielleicht war es ja wahr, doch es war zuviel geschehen.

My love is on the line 

Sirius redete noch immer irgendeinen Schmalz. Es war der gleiche wie letztes Mal, wie immer.

„Verdammt noch mal! Du kannst es mir noch tausend Mal sagen, es ändert nichts. Es ist aus und vorbei. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht warum ich eigentlich noch hier sitze und mit dir diskutiere, wo sowieso schon alles gesagt ist! Ich ziehe aus. Für immer."

„Aber, aber, Remus! Ich liebe dich! Was soll ich denn machen? Ich liebe dich doch!"

Sirius stand hilflos vor ihm und wedelte sinnlos mit den Armen herum.

„Es gibt nichts mehr, was du machen kannst."

sagte Remus bestimmt und das war wahr.

Die Flamme in Remus war erloschen.

Sirius war verzweifelt, das spürte Remus, doch er verspürte keinen Stich in seinem Herzen, keine Wehmut und kein Tief-im-Inneren. Er spürte nur, dass es aus war. Er stand auf und begann das Nötigste zusammenzupacken.

„Ich lass dann alles abholen...übermorgen, da bist du ja schon in Europa, ich leg den Schlüssel dann auf die Ablage im Flur."

„Nein, nein, nein!"

Sirius stellte sich entschlossen vor ihn. Er unternahm einen letzten Versuch seine Beziehung zu retten.

„Remus! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Bitte geh nicht. Du bist...du bist...du bist meine große Liebe!"

Er nahm Remus Hände in die seinen, doch der zog sie weg und wollte sich an ihm vorbeidrängen um seine Sachen aus dem Bad zu holen.

A little late for all the things you didn't say 

„Gott Sirius! Such dir einen anderen für dein dämliches Geschwätz."

Er wusste wie unfair das war und wie sehr er Sirius damit verletzte, doch er wollte ihm wehtun. So wie er ihm wehgetan hatte, all die lange Zeit.

I'm not sad for you 

„Was...was...Reeeeemus! Bitte! Lass uns vernünftig reden!"

Remus stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor Sirius.

„Na dann schieß mal los! Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass aus deinem Mund etwas sinnvolles kommen kann."

„Ich...ich...ich..."

„Du hast mich bei jeder Gelegenheit die sich bot betrogen, sogar mit _Frauen_!"

Er spie das letzte Wort nur so aus.

**But I'm sad for all the time I had to waste**

**Cause I learned the truth**

„Aber...aber..."

„Aber?"

„Remus, es war nie das Herz dabei, weißt du? Bei dir war immer das Herz dabei. Die waren nur...weil du nicht da warst..."

Your heart is in a place I no longer wanna be 

Remus war baff vor soviel Dreistigkeit. Nur weil er studierte und nicht in der Welt herumzog und sich die Leber mit Sirius raussoff, vögelte der andere Leute.

„Jetzt bin ich auch noch Schuld oder was? Toll! Nur was hab ich davon? Du kannst mir tausendmal sagen, dass dein Herz dabei ist, wenn du munter weiter vögelst."

I knew there'd come a day I'd set you free 

„Nein mein lieber Sirius, da hast du dich geschnitten. Ich habe die Schnauze voll von deinen Affären, Betrügereien und One-Night-Stands. Weißt du eigentlich, dass du mich zum Gespött der ganzen Zaubererwelt gemacht hast? Der liebe treudoofe Remus der auch nach der zigsten Affäre immer noch bei dir blieb, wenn du mir mal wieder versichert hast, dass es das letzte Mal war und du dich ändern würdest. Dir war es scheissegal wie ich mich fühlte, hauptsache ich bliebe. Du weißt ja nicht, wie es ist, wenn man die Witzfigur der Nation ist und ständig gefragt wird, wie man zu deinem ausschweifenden und exzessiven Liebesleben steht. Nein, mein Lieber! Du wirst dich nie ändern können, selbst wenn du es wolltest! Dafür bist du viel zu schlaff. Du machst lieber so weiter wie es am bequemsten für dich und deinen faulen Arsch ist, aber so war es ja schon immer."

**Cause I'm sick and tired**

**Of always being sick and tired**

„Remus nein! Gib mir noch eine Chance, dir zu beweisen, dass ich mich ändern kann. Remus!"

Remus lächelte spöttisch.

„Aha. Hört hört! Und wie lange änderst du dich? Bis zum nächsten Gig? Seit du berühmt bist, mit deiner komischen Band da, bin ich doch nur noch der, der dir die Bude sauber hält und dir das Bett vorwärmt. Ich interessiere dich doch gar nicht mehr als Freund, als Liebe, als Seelenverwandter..."

**Your love isn't fair**

You live in a world where you didn't listen 

„...du hast dich nicht mal gemeldet, wenn du weg warst. Ich musste die Zeitung lesen, du

Scheisskerl, um etwa über meinen Freund zu erfahren, weißt du wie erniedrigend das ist? Ich musste zum Kiosk gehen und mir Klatschzeischriften für Hausfrauen kaufen, um zu erfahren, mit wem du es diesmal wieder getrieben hast, ob die Kerle in Paris geile Ärsche haben oder nicht. Ich musste Interviews von dir lesen um zu erfahren, wie du fühlst und wie es eigentlich um unsere Beziehung steht."

„Remus, nein!"

Sirius sah so verzweifelt aus. Er versuchte noch mal sich zu verteidigen:

„Remus, nein! Schau, wenn du nur einmal mit auf Tour gekommen wärst..."

„Oho! Für einen Dreier mit einem deiner zahlreichen Groupies?"

Sirius ließ sich von dieser Bemerkung nicht beirren

„Dann wüsstest du wie eng der Zeitplan ist und wieviel Stress man hat. Remy, ich habe manchmal schlichtweg vergessen zu essen oder zu schlafen. Es klingt bescheuert, aber es ist so!"

**And you didn't care**

**So I'm floating, floating on air**

„Nein, Remy,..."

„Und nenn mich verdammt noch mal nicht Remy, diese Zeiten sind für alle Mal vorbei!"

Oh... yeah...

Remus ließ sich wieder zurück aufs Bett fallen und vergrub seinen Kopf abermals in den Händen. Langsam fing er wieder an zu sprechen:

„Weißt du...ich dachte mit uns sei es anders. Es wäre was besonderes, wir könnten alles schaffen. Ich dachte wir wären ewig und groß, doch ich vergaß, dass man nicht sein Leben lang in die siebte Klasse geht und dass Menschen sich weiterentwickeln. Und dass manche gleichbleiben. Du hast mein Herz gebrochen. Als du mich zum allerersten Mal betrogen hast."

**No warning of such a sad song**

Of broken hearts 

**My dreams of fairy tales and fantasy, oh**

**Were torn apart**

„Ich kann so nicht weiterleben, es tut mir ehrlich leid. Aber wenn ich jetzt so weitermache wie bisher, dann gehe ich kaputt. Ich muss mir selbst auch irgendwie treu bleiben. Und das fällt mir in der momentanen Situation sehr sehr schwer."

„Kannst du...können wir..."

fing Sirius leise an.

**I lost my peace of mind**

**Somewhere along the way**

„Nein, ich weiss was du fragen möchtest. Ich wusste, dass es irgendwann mal vorbei sein würde."

**I knew there's come a time**

**You'd hear me say**

„Es kotzt mich nur noch an. Ich bin nicht traurig oder enttäuscht oder wütend, ich bin einfach nur tierisch angekotzt von deinem egoistischen Verhalten!"

I'm sick and tired 

„Ich halte es nicht mehr aus mit dir."

Sirius biss sich auf der Oberlippe herum. Er sagte nichts, seine Stimme hätte ihm sowieso nicht gehorcht.

Of always being sick and tired 

Er starrte ihm noch nach wie er mit der blauen Reisetasche das Zimmer verlies.

Die Tür fiel ins schloss, Sirius stand allein da und blickte über die Dächer New Yorks, die Stadt die niemals schlief und durch die jetzt Remus ging.

Ohne ihn.

My love is on the line 

Und es war seine Schuld, das wusste er.

**END**

Bitte auf den kleinen süßen Review-Button klicken oder eine E-Mail schreiben (Enabled) und **ein Kommi schreiben**. Ich bin offen für Lob und konstruktive Kritik, aber nicht für Rechtschreibfehler: ;-D

Vielleicht wird es eine Fortsetzung geben, ich hab nach zahlreichen One-Shots mal wieder Lust auf eine längere Story, aber vorher will ich wissen was ihr davon haltet.

Danke! Bussi!

**Daisy**


	2. Wenn das Liebe ist

**2.Kapitel**

_ The Nightmare With Eyes Wide Open _

**00:19**

**00:20**

**00:21**

_Bin unter Tränen eingeschlafen_

_Bin unter Tränen wieder aufgewacht_

Hab' über dieselbe beschissene Frage 

_Zwei Millionen mal nachgedacht_

_Hab mich gedreht und mich gewendet_

_Mit demselben Scheissproblem_

_Für dich ist es beendet_

_Aber ich, ich, ich kann dich sehen_

_Ich kann dich sehen_

Sirius streichelte über Remus' Foto.

Es war das Aktuellste, das er besaß.

Sirius wirbelte Remus im Kreis und sie beide strahlten wie ein Atomkraftwerk.

Sirius Augen waren geschwollen und rot vom vielen heulen.

Er hatte Tabletten genommen, aber er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen.

Wie denn auch?

Er konnte nur an Remus denken. Nur. NUR.

Remus spukte in seinem Kopf herum.

Ihr erster Kuss, der Abschlussball, als Remus seinen Studienplatz bekommen hatte, Abendessen im delis, als Remus auf das Hotelbett gesprungen war und es unter ihm zusammengekracht war und sein Lachanfall dabei, als Remus ihn gefragt hatte, ob sie zusammenziehen wollen, als Remus Sirius Konzerttickets für die ausverkaufte Show geschenkt hatte, als Remus, als Remus, als Remus...

Und jetzt war er weg während das ganze Penthouse voll von ihm war. Sirius lag da und starrte auf Remus Seite des Bettes. Die Linke. Schon immer, von jeher. Schon als sie in Hogwarts gemeinsam eingeschlafen waren, hatte Remus immer auf der linken Seite gelegen.

Er kroch herüber und öffnete Remus' Nachtkästchen. Tausende von Büchern, ein Stift, ein Foto von ihm, Sirius. Es war von ihrem letzten Urlaub. Er hatte einen Drink in der Hand und winkte.

Sirius zog es heraus, dabei fiel versehentlich ein Stapel Bücher um und verteilte sich über den Teppich.

Darunter waren Zeitungsausschnitte.

Millionen von Zeitungsausschnitten.

Über Sirius und die Band.

„_Sirius new Cutie?" (er mit irgendeinem Groupie)_

„_Sirius: Too Hot For Remus?"_

„_Interview: Sirius:' I had hundreds of hot lads this tour!'"_

„_Band break-up just because of nasty jealous Remus?"_

„_Scandalous! Remus is partying while Sirius lays in hospital!"_

Sirius sah sie sich an, teilweise konnte er sich nicht mal mehr erinnern.

Die Seiten waren gewellt.

Remus hatte auf sie geweint.

**01:16**

_Kann nicht schlafen kann nicht essen_

_Ich kann es nicht verstehen_

_Du hast mich vergessen_

_Während Erinnerungen mich lähmen_

Hab Angst vor dem Abend 

_Mir graut vor der Nacht_

_Weil dann genau dieselbe Frage_

_Mich wach hält, warum bist du nicht da_

_warum bist du nicht da_

Sirius wälzte sich wieder zurück und starrte an die Decke

Alles in ihm schrie nach Remus.

Er stand auf und ging in die Küche, doch er konnte nichts essen, schon als er den Kühlschrank öffnete würgte es ihn.

Er nahm noch eine Schlaftablette und ging wieder zu Bett.

Er wusste dass es seine Schuld war. Und das war das Schlimmste.

Remus, der keiner Fliege was zu leide tun konnte, der IMMER und zwar immer immer für Sirius dagewesen war, der drei Tage vor einer wichtigen Prüfung zu Sirius gekommen war, wenn er in der Stadt war.

Remus, der selbst einen Tag nach Vollmond eine riesige Party organisierte, weil es Sirius' Geburtstag war.

Remus, der ihm Briefe schrieb, Remus der ihm _Krishnas Schatten_ vorlas, Remus der ihm das Gefühl gab, der Tollste zu sein.

Remus, der nachts noch sein Bühnenoutfit bügelte, Remus der ihn morgens um vier besoffen irgendwo auflas.

Remus, der Muggelfilme lustig fand, Remus, der die besten Calamaris machte.

Dieser Remus war jetzt weg.

Sirius schrie vor Schmerz auf.

**02.32**

Wenn das Liebe ist 

_Warum bringt es mich um den Schlaf_

_Wenn das Liebe ist_

_Warum raubt es mir meine Kraft_

_Wenn das Liebe ist_

_Sag mir was es mit mir macht_

_Wenn das Liebe ist_

_Was, was ist dann Hass_

_Was ist dann Hass_

Sirius trank Wein aus der Flasche. Remus Lieblingswein.

Er saute das Bett ein, weil er auf dem Rücken lag, heulte und die Flasche ihm deshalb ständig abrutschte.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es ihm so nah gehen würde. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er heulen würde, wegen eines Typen.

Aber Remus war nicht irgendein Typ, er war sein Freund, sein Liebhaber, sein Seelenverwandter, sein Psychologe...gewesen...

Sirius erinnerte sich, was sie alles in diesem Bett getan hatten. Oh ja! Wie Remus nach einer Weile völlig aus sich rausgehen hatte können.

Sein Remus.

Er erinnerte sich, wie rot Remus angelaufen war, als Sirius ihm gesagt hatte wie perfekt er sei.

Er erinnerte sich, wie Remus geheult hatte, nachdem sie das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen hatte, weil er einfach nur glücklich gewesen war.

Desto mehr er an Remus dachte, wurde ihm gewahr, dass es vorbei war und dass nie wieder ein wunderschöner, langhaariger Mann mit grauen Augen ihn ansehen und „Ich liebe dich." sagen würde.

Und es auch wirklich von ganzem Herzen so meinen würde.

Nur Remus kannte den echten Sirius, fernab von allem Medienrummel und nur Sirius kannte den echten Remus, der auch mal ausrasten konnte und nicht immer nur verzweifelt höflich und nett war.

Nie wieder würden sie sich lieben, als gäbe es kein Morgen und nie wieder würde er Remus Tränen wegwischen, wenn er wieder wegmusste.

London, Paris...vielleicht Tokio.

**04:43**

Wenn das Liebe ist 

_Warum tut es so weh_

Sirius war vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen, doch davor hatte er sich noch geschworen, um Remus zu kämpfen.

Denn Remus war einzigartig.

Und nur Remus war die einzige Person, die sein in tausend Teile zersprungenes Inneres wieder zusammenfügen konnte.

**!t.b.c.!**

Reviews sind sehr sehr sehr erwünscht! 

**Tausend Dank an:**

**Lia:** Kekse! Damit kriegst du mich immer! Lol! Und du deine Fortsetzung! ;-)

**und**

**Angelina Fenwick:** Danke danke! So viel Lob! rotwerd

**Die das erste Kapitel so lieb kommentiert haben!**

**Dann danke ich noch:**

**Silithiel:** Ich geb mir Mühe! danke!

**und**

**oAmyBlacko:** g Freut mich, dass du sprachlos bist!

**Die meinen One-Shot „Toxic" reviewt haben!**

(Es gab keinen anderen Weg, euch zu erwähnen, also hab ich euch hier reingepackt, ich hoffe ihr lest es!;-))

Reviewt bitte weiterhin so lieb! wimperklimper


	3. I Can Take Care Of Myself

Kapitel 3: I Can Take Care Of Myself 

_Inprired by: Madonna-SORRY_

Sirius lief zielstrebig zu dem Schnellrestaurant, um seinen Bandkollegen und sich was zum Essen zu holen.

Er hatte es auf dem Hinweg gesehen und die anderen hielten es für eine gute Idee, weil das Essen der Cafeteria des Tonstudios war ungenießbar. Die Makkaroni hatten eine _Kruste_. Habt ihr schonmal Makkaroni mit _Kruste_ gesehen?

Vier Tage nachdem Remus ihn verlassen hatte, hatte er angefangen zu schreiben.

Der unbändige Schmerz des Verlustes, der ihn ihm tobte, hatte seine Kreativität auf Hochtouren laufen lassen.

Sie waren jetzt an den Aufnahmen von dem neuen Album und es schien, als ob die Trennung von Remus der größte Erfolg der Band werden würde.

Doch zu welchem Preis?

Lieber wäre Sirius in der Gosse gelandet und Remus wäre noch bei ihm. Der Schmerz war noch beinahe so groß wie am ersten Tag, doch der Stress lenkten ihn etwas ab.

Sirius betrat das Restaurant und stellte sich an. Auf einmal hatte er einen Bärenhunger.

Er ließ seine Blicke umher schweifen. Es war hübsch eingerichtet, modern und in warmen Tönen. An den Wänden hingen große Drucke.

Plötzlich saugte sich sein Blick an jemandem fest.

Der Anblick versetzte Sirius in einen Schockzustand.

--- --- ---

Remus.

--- --- ---

Er saß an einem der kleineren Zweier-Tische ihm hinteren Teil des Restaurants unter einem modernen Print und bearbeitete seine Pasta mit einer Gabel. Ihm gegenüber war noch ein Essen und das Schlimmste: ein Mann saß davor, der Remus gerade irgendwas erzählte und dabei mit seinem Besteck gestikulierte. _Wie unkultiviert._ Remus hatte ihn immer schräg angesehen, wenn er ohne Manieren gegessen hatte. Bestimmt sprach der andere mit vollem Mund. Das konnte Remus au den Tod nicht ausstehen.

Während Sirius noch dabei war sein Gehirn, dass sich in Brei verwandelt hatte und sein Herz, dass abermals zu zerspringen drohte, zusammen zu halten, sah Remus auf.

In seine Richtung.

Schlimmer noch: Sirius direkt in die Augen. Die grauen Sterne bohrten sich in Sirius' stumpfe Pupillen.

Der Schmerz schrie.

Sirius öffnete den Mund.

Was sollte er jetzt machen?

Remus schien es genauso zu gehen, denn er blickte etwas verunsichert zwischen seinem Essen, seiner Begleitung und Sirius hin und her.

Sirius entschied sich für den erwachsensten (und vielleicht auch den dümmsten) Weg setzte sich zögerlich in Gang...

„H-Hallo Remus!"

Sirius sah ihn unsicher an und vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen.

Remus schien sich jedoch von seinem anfänglichen Schock erholt zu haben.

„Hi Sirius."

Antwortete er scheinbar desinteressiert.

Er stach abermals in seine Pasta. _Mit viel Käse._

Eine peinliche Pause entstand, was Remus' Begleitung aufsehen ließ. Ein hübscher junger Mann.

_...vielleicht ein Kommilitone..._

Remus atmete kaum hörbar ein.

„Jake..."

er legte seine Hand auf die des anderen

„...würdest du mir bitte etwas Salz von der Theke holen?"

„Kein Problem, ich wollte sowieso grade zur Toilette."

Gar nicht so dumm der Kleine...Sirius vergrub seine Hände noch tiefer in den Taschen, als Remus Freund an ihm vorbei zu den Toiletten strich.

Sirius sah ihm kurz nach, dann fasste er sich wieder und wandte seinen Blick wieder Remus zu, dessen Anblick ihm die Kehle zuschnürte.

Sirius spielte gerade mit dem Gedanken einfach weg zu rennen als Remus die Stimme erhob.

„Willst du dich nicht setzten, wo du schon mal hier bist?"

„Ja...ich wollte nicht stören."

Oh doch! Dieser eingebildete Typ sollte sich von seinem Remus fernhalten.

„Studierst du noch?"

„Ja...ich bin demnächst fertig. Ich stecke gerade voll in den Prüfungen."

„Hm...wie geht's so?"

Beschissene Frage. Wie es schien ja bestens! Während er vor Sehnsucht zerging und vor Reue innerlich aufgefressen war, saß Remus hier und aß Pasta mit einem Schönling!

Eine weitere Pause entstand, Remus, der bis jetzt ohne aufzusehen gesprochen hatte sah Sirius direkt in die Augen.

„Sirius. Du hast mir damals sehr wehgetan. Ich bin immer noch verletzt und ich weiß nicht ob ich dich jemals wieder ansehen kann, ohne mir auszumalen, wie es wäre wenn du mir all das nicht angetan hättest. Wie wir wären.

Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie es mir geht. Ich versuche darüber hinweg zu kommen, weißt du. Aber trotzdem geht mein Leben weiter und ich bin auch nicht der Meinung, dass ich es aufhalten sollte. Nein, bei Gott nicht. Ich bereue meine Entscheidung keine Sekunde lang."

I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know 

_Please don't say you're sorry_

_I've heard it all before_

_And I can take care of myself_

_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know_

_Please don't say „forgive me"_

_I've seen it all before_

_And I can't take it anymore_

Sirius nickte mechanisch. Er war wie betäubt. Das hatte gesessen.

„Remus, wenn es einen Weg gibt, wie ich...wie wir wieder zusammen kommen könnten. Wie du mir verzeihen..."

„Vergiss es."

Unterbrach Remus ihn kurz und scharf.

_You're not half the man you think you are_

_Save your words because you've gone too far_

_I've listened to your lies and all your stories_

_You're not half the man you'd like to be_

„Mit dem gerade gesagten meinte ich nicht, dass ich dich noch liebe oder irgendsowas Lächerliches. Und das hast du dir verdammt nochmals selber zuzuschreiben. Ich will nicht hören, dass es dir leid tut! Und wage es nicht mich um irgend etwas zu bitten! Ich habe es schon so oft gehört."

„Es tut mir leid, Remus...ich...ich kann mir vorstellen, wie verletzt du sein musst, nachdem..."

„Halt einfach die Klappe, Sirius, wenn du keinen blassen Schimmer hast, wovon du sprichst! Sonst fange ich noch an dir zu glauben!"

Don't explain yourself cause talk is cheap 

_There's more important things than hear you speak_

_Mistake me cause I've made it so convenient_

_Don't explain yourself, you'll never see_

Sirius schwieg betroffen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Remus so wütend reagieren würde.

„Und wenn du jetzt nicht augenblicklich deinen Arsch wegbewegst, platze ich!"

Remus Augen funkelten zornig.

Sirius sah ihn nur an.

_Sonst fange ich noch an dir zu glauben..._

**t.b.c.**

Danke an:

**Maja-chan**(Hihi! Nicht weinen!) die das erste Kapitel ebenfalls reviewt hat: Sorry, ich hab vor dem Update meine E-Mails nicht mehr gecheckt!

**AlyshaNemesis**(Oooooooh danke! erröt)

**Angelina Fenwick alias pads4ever**(Oh ja! Ich bin seeehr bestechlich! Schoki, Kekse, Pudding, Chips,...schieb alles rüber! Schnell!)

**MyBrutalRomance**(Aye aye Sir! Cooler pen name!)

So...ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden vergessen! hektisch umblick

Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war einfach nicht zufrieden und bin es irgendwie immer noch nicht...nächstes Mal wird's besser...ich versprech's! _$$$ rüberschieb, damit ihr trotzdem noch nen kleinen Kommi schreibt!_

Und bevor ich's vergesse:

_BITTE BITTE REVIEWN!_

Dankeschön!

Eure kleine unperfekte Daisy (SORRY nochmal!)

xoxoxoBUSSIxoxoxo


	4. behind These Hayzel Eyes

**4.Kapitel**

. 

**Behind These Hayzel Eyes**

„Remus? Was ist?"

„Nichts, was soll sein?"

„Du bist so komisch seit heute Mittag..."

„Hmm...ich bin nur so aufgeregt wegen meiner Abschlussprüfungen..."

Jake nahm Remus in die Arme. Sie standen am Fenster und schauten auf die Welt. Alles schien so friedlich. Doch im Innern von Remus tobte es. Und garantiert nicht wegen der Examen.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

_Now i can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

Die Begegnung mit Sirius heute hatte seine Maske heruntergerissen. Sirius war so traurig und verletzt gewesen...immer noch.

Nach all der Zeit!

Es war Remus klar, dass niemals wirklich Gras über die Sache wachsen würde, aber eine Mauer konnte man sich zumindest aufbauen...die Zeit heilt alle Wunden...das er nicht lachte...

Er hatte jetzt so etwas wie eine Beziehung mit Jake. Er kannte ihn von der Uni. Er hatte sich einfach in die nächstbeste Beziehung gestürzt und war seinem Alltag nachgegangen. Er hatte so versucht sich abzulenken und anfangs hatte das auch ganz gut geklappt.

Doch langsam war Sirius wieder gekommen. Langsam, Tag für Tag hatte er sich mehr in Remus Leben zurück geschlichen. Und die Begegnung heute hatte ihn vollkommen zurückgeholt.

Anfangs hatte er es sich nicht eingestehen wollen und sich selbst etwas vorgemacht, doch am Ende war es unübersehbar gewesen.

Bei jedem Ding das er nun tat überlegte er wie es wäre wenn Sirius da wäre.

Wenn nun Sirius ihn jetzt halten würde und nicht Jake.

Trotzdem...der Stolz in ihm sprach, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, doch dann tauchten wieder die Bilder von Sirius auf, der ihm gegenüber gesessen hatte und es kamen Zweifel in ihm auf, dass er richtig entschieden hatte.

Er war hin und her gerissen zwischen Stolz und Zweifel...nagenden Zweifeln...die nach Antworten schrien.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

Behind these hayzel eyes 

„Kannst du mir bitte ein paar Tabletten holen, ich will ins Bett!"

„Klar..."

Jake ging Richtung Küche und Remus stieß leise zischend den Atem aus, den er die ganze Zeit über angehalten hatte.

Sirius...es war als...

„Willst du auch Kopfschmerztabletten?"

Kam es aus der Küche.

„Ja, bitte!"

Sirius...

Sirius...

Sirius...

Sirius...hätte ihm zwei Kopfschmerztabletten und eine Schlaftablette geholt...ohne zu fragen aber mit Orangensaft.

Sirius...

Sirius...

Sirius...

Sirius...hatte ihn behandelt wie Dreck.

Remus schrie auf.

Jake kam hereingestürzt mit den Tabletten und einem Glas Wasser.

„Remus? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja klar..."

Er schluckte die Tabletten.

„Danke Jake. Tut mir leid..."

„Es braucht dir nicht leid zu tun. Das ist nur die Nervosität wegen der Prüfungen..."

Natürlich...

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

For once in my life 

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_Cause i can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

Gott...Remus starrte in die Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab.

Er hasste Sirius für was er ihm angetan hatte und dennoch...Sirius war der einzige bei dem Remus je heil gewesen war. Und sein konnte.

Er schleuderte en Kissen in de Dunkelheit und hörte, wie es zu Boden fiel.

Sein Stolz und seine Sehnsucht zerrissen ihn.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

But you won't get to see the tears I cry 

_Behind these hayzel eyes_

Remus Brust fühlte sich an als würde sie gleich explodieren.

Er dachte er würde verrückt.

Er biss sich selbst nur um zu spüren ob er noch tatsächlich da war und in diesem Bett lag und um seinen Kopf und seine Brust irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

Endlich fingen die Scheiß-Tabletten zu wirken an!

**t.b.c.**

Bitte reviewen! Daisy da pixie...:-D Kursiv: Kelly Clarkson: Behind These Hayzel Eyes 

**Danke an:**

**AlyshaNemesis** (Ich hab nicht geschrieben wie lange sie schon getrennt sind, das kommt im nächsten Kapitel! Also abwarten! Hehe! Danke für die liebe Review!)

**Angelina Fenwick alias pads4ever**(Klar darfst du das mit dem Namen! Lol. Und lass nicht nach mit der Schokolade. Und wenn ich einen Wunsch äußern dürfte: Auch Erdbeeren sind sehr erwünscht! Lol. Danke für dein Lob!)

**Lia**(Oh Gott! Soviel Lob, das ich gar nicht verdient habe! Ich war richtig gerührt, als ich deine Review gelesen habe! Ganz vielen lieben Dank! Ach übrigens: ich bin 1,70m!)

**die das letzte Kapitel reviewt haben!** Ich freue mich dann immer voll in mein E-Mail Fach zu schauen! (Und vor allem habe ich mich gefreut, weil ich das letzte Kapitel so gar nicht gemocht habe und ihr es aber toll fandet! **blush**)

Ich kann übrigens nicht versprechen dass ich zum Beispiel jeden Freitag uploade. Aber ich versuche immer so am Wochenende was Neues zu haben! Aber wie gesagt: Ich kann nichts versprechen, weil manchmal kann ich einfach nichts schreiben..._Inspirationsflaute_...also nicht böse sein wenn's mal etwas dauert. Ich denke lieber dauert's ein bisschen länger und ihr bekommt dafür was Gutes, OK!

**Danke!**

xoxoxo

Yours sincerely 

Daisy-goes-shopping ;-)

P.S.: Kann mir vielleicht noch jemand sagen welche Augenfarbe Remus hat und welche Sirius? Ich bring's leider immer durcheinander...Remus haselnussbraun und Sirius sturmgrau oder andersrum!...oder doch was ganz anderes? _Thankyou!_


	5. What ifI slightly turn mad

**5. Kapitel**

**What if...I slightly turn mad...**

„Amy, schau, ich glaub' es nicht! Riot kommen für den Weihnachtsball nach Hogwarts um ihre neue Platte vorzustellen! Ich glaub' es nicht!"

Die Traube kreischender Mädchen und jubelnder Jungen wurde immer größer.

Remus kam den Gang entlang. Er hatte seit Anfang des Schuljahrs eine Anstellung in Hogwarts, er hatte den Aufruhr in der Eingangshalle gesehen und wollte jetzt nach dem rechten sehen.

Er trat näher.

Als er den Aushang las, setzte sein Herz kurz aus.

_Liebe Schülerinnen, liebe Schüler,_

_unsere diesjährige Weihnachtsballüberraschungsband (ich liebe dieses Wort!)_

_ist_

_RIOT_

_Die neben vielen alten Hits auch die Premiere ihres neuen Albums zum Besten geben._

_Jingle bells!_

Albus Dumbledore und Kollegium 

Er hatte es gewusst, dass es irgendwann so kommen musste. Dass er konfrontiert würde mit seiner Vergangenheit.

Ein paar Schülerinnen, die offensichtlich die Klatschpresse genauestens studierten sahen ihn peinlich berührt von der Seite an.

Blöde Tussis. Die sollten lieber mal Hausaufgaben machen, anstatt sich über sein Liebesleben zu informieren.

Als er zu seinem Büro hastete füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen. Warum? Warum konnte Gott ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen?

Erst Sirius in diesem Restaurant. Es hatte einige Sitzungen beim Psychologen gekostet, um nicht sofort seine Koffer zu packen und zu Sirius zurück zu kehren.

Und jetzt kam Sirius hierher.

Und da gab es kein Entkommen. Der Weihnachtsball. Er konnte unmöglich beim Weihnachtsball wegbleiben. Selbst wenn er dem Schulleiter alles erklären würde, was würde das denn für einen Eindruck machen?

„Entschuldigen sie Professor Dumbledore, dürfte ich den heiligen und unantastbaren Weihnachtsball schwänzen, weil mein Exfreund da kommt von dem ich ein Jahr getrennt bin? Er sitzt zwar die ganze Zeit auf der Bühne und würde mich nicht mal sehen, aber momentan kann ich mir keinen Seelenklempner leisten!"

DAS würde seine Karrierechancen sicher erhören. Zudem wäre es überaus erwachsen und reif.

Nein, das konnte er nicht bringen.

Aber genauso wenig konnte er sich in einem Raum wie Sirius aufhalten ohne sich zu fragen ob die Trennung das richtige gewesen war.

Wann hatte das eigentlich angefangen mit Sirius?

Als er das erste Mal getourt hatte.

Als sie das erste Mal so richtig lange getrennt gewesen waren.

Das ist kein Grund Fremdzugehen, Remus! 

Es hatte Remus das Herz gebrochen, als Sirius ihm das erste Mal gebeichtet hatte. Er hatte sich gefühlt als hätte Sirius ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. Ich habe mit einem anderen geschlafen. Remus hatte geweint. Sirius hatte sich entschuldigt und ihm einen Brief geschrieben und ihm seine Liebe geschworen. Remus hatte noch viel mehr geweint. Sirius hatte gesagt, er sei das dümmste Arschloch der Welt und er wolle Remus nicht verlieren und ihm alle zeit der Welt geben, nur dass Remus bei ihm blieb.

Beim nächsten Mal das gleiche.

Beim darauffolgenden mal auch.

Und darauf.

Bis Sirius gar nichts mehr gesagt hatte und Remus alles stillschweigend hinnahm.

_Here I stand alone_

_With this weight upon my heart_

_And it will not go away_

_In my head I keep on looking back_

_Right back to the start_

_Wondering what it was that made you change_

Remus hatte sich gewurmt, was Sirius daran reizte immer mit anderen ins Bett zu steigen. Wenn ihn auch nur ein anderer Mann anlächelte hatte er sofort Sirius Gesicht vor Augen und er drehte sich weg.

Wie konnte es also sein, dass Sirius munter weiter mit anderen schlief?

Er hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben. Er hatte es ignoriert. Er hatte Bücher dazu gelesen. Am Ende war er sogar zum Psychologen gegangen, aber nur weil ihm der Heiler in St. Mungos keine Tabletten mehr verschreiben wollte. Blöder Affe.

Schließlich hatte er sich getrennt, doch er war wieder zu Sirius zurückgekehrt. Es hatte noch zwei weitere Anläufe benötigt, bis er endlich einen Schlussstrich gezogen hatte.

Für immer, wie er sich damals (und unter dem Einfluss einiger Tabletten) geschworen hatte.

_Well I tried_

_But I had to draw the line_

And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind 

Er wälzte ständig diese Gedanken.

Was wäre wenn?

Was wäre wenn er bei Sirius geblieben wäre?

Was wäre wenn er Sirius vor die Entscheidung gestellt hätte: Die Groupies oder ich!

Und was wäre wenn er sich für ihn entschieden hätte?

Wenn Sirius sich geändert hätte und sie nun glücklich wären, wenn er geblieben wäre.

Gott, wenn er es nur wüsste...

Was wäre wenn?

Hatte er zu voreilig gehandelt?

Hatte er das Richtige getan, indem er Sirius verlassen hatte?

Es war richtig Sirius zu verlassen, er wäre sonst nur zerbrochen.

Es war falsch Sirius zu verlassen, sie hätten es geschafft! Sie hätten noch mal in Ruhe reden müssen!

Sie liebten sich doch! Sirius war doch seine große Liebe. Und so wie Sirius in dem Pastarestaurant ausgesehen hatte, war Remus auch nicht nur irgendwer gewesen.

_What if I had never let you go_

_Would you be the man I used to know_

_If I'd stayed_

_If you'd tried_

If we could only turn back time 

_But I guess we'll never know_

Wenn Sirius kommen würde und Sirius erfahren würde, dass er hier war und das würde er, würde er dann mit ihm reden wollen?

Oder würde er fortrennen?

Und was wäre die bessere Entscheidung?

Sirius, verschwinde, ich sagte doch, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen will.

Sirius, was willst du?

Sirius,...

Sirius, gutes Konzert.

Sirius, ich weiß nicht ob das gut wäre.

Sirius, glaubst du wir sollten es noch einmal versuchen?

Sirius, willst du mich heiraten?

Es gab so viele Wege und Gabelungen, doch nur eine war die richtige.

Remus hatte schon tausendmal in sich hinein gehört. Auf seinen Bauch. Auf sein Herz. Auf seine innere Stimme. Und alle hatten geschrien, dass er ihn noch liebte.

Aber die kleine flüsternde Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass Sirius ein Oberarsch war, war immer lauter.

Was hörte Sirius?

_Many roads to take_

_Some to joy_

_Some to heart-ache_

_Anyone can lose their way_

_And if I said that we could turn it back_

_Right back to the start_

_Would you take the chance and make the change_

Was hörte Sirius, wenn er allein war? Liebte Sirius ihn noch? Oder hatte er in dem Restaurant womöglich nur sein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen wollen?

Hatten sich Sirius Gefühle geändert?

Hatte er einen Schlussstrich unter das Ganze gezogen?

Oder lag er auch nachts wach und spielte dieses verhasste "was wäre wenn"

- Spielchen?

Verzehrte Sirius sich nach ihm?

_Do you think how it would have been sometimes_

_Do you pray that I'd never left your side_

_What if I had never let you go_

_Would you be the man I used to know_

_If I'd stayed_

_If you'd tried_

If we could only turn back time 

_But I guess we'll never know_

Ich liebe Sirius und werde niemals einen anderen lieben können.

_If only we could turn the hands of time_

_If I could take you back would you still be mine_

Ich hasse Sirius. Er hat mich beleidigt und erniedrigt. Er hat mich vor der ganzen Welt lächerlich gemacht. Ich muss endlich einen Neuanfang schaffen und nicht mehr meinen depressiven Gedanken nachhängen.

'_Cos I tried_

_But I had to draw the line_

_And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind_

Wir werden sehen. Am Freitag. Auf dem verdammten schicksalhaften Weihnachtsball.

_What if I had never let you go_

_Would you be the man I used to know_

_What if I had never walked away_

_Cos I still love you more than I can say_

_If I'd stayed_

_If you'd tried_

_If we could only turn back time_

_But I guess we'll never know_

_We'll never know_

**t.b.c.**

Ich hoffe der leicht durchgeknallte Dumbledore hat euch gefallen:-)

Jetzt kommt mein Standartsatz: **Reviewn bitte!**

Ich hoffe es wird euch nicht langweilig! Ich verspreche im nächsten Kapitel geht was! Was genau verrate ich aber noch nicht! ;-D

_Daisy-goes-shopping_

_aka_

_Daisy da pixie...:-D_

**Fettes** und unterstrichenes **DANKESCHÖN** geht an:

**AlyshaNemesis**(Danke! Ich bin froh, dass es dir gefällt!)

**Angelina Fenwick alias pads4ever**(huh...jaaaaa...übrigens mit Schokolade is nicht mehr, bin auf Zwangsdiät, weil ich so Medikamente nehmen muss! grummel)

**Lia**(Oooooooooh! Danke! Echt! Der zweite Abschnitt den du mir geschrieben hast, hat mich besonders gefreut! Ich war richtig gerührt:-p)

fürs liebe reviewn!

Die nächsten Kapitel können vielleicht länger dauern, weil ich hab dann mal auch Latinum...-

Kursiv: Kate Winslet: What If aus dem A Christmas Carol Soundtrack 


	6. Everytime

**Anmerkungen:** Ein wenig angsty & depri, OTP SB/RL (Yeah!), die Zeilen zwischen dem Lied sind Sirius POV, Songfic, Boys love Boys...don't like don't read...A/N siehe unten.

**Disclaimer:** Alles nur von JKR geklaut! ) Außer dem Plot, der gehört nur miiiiiiiiiir alleeeeeeeeein! Mein Schatzzzzzzzzzzz! XD ;D Lied: Everytime v. Britney Spears

**6. Kapitel**

Everytime 

_---by daisy-goes-shopping---_

Die Clearasilfallen tobten zu Riot.

Remus sah ihnen gelangweilt aus dem Schatten einer Säule zu.

Scheinbar.

Er hatte Sirius gesehen. Remus war just in diesem Moment aus dem Lehrerzimmer gekommen, als die Band ihre Instrumente vorbei getragen hatte.

Sie hatten sich kurz in die Augen gesehen, zum Glück war so ein Tumult, dass Remus abtauchen konnte. Doch in diesem kurz hatte Remus es nicht geschafft, seine Maske aufzusetzen. Es war zu überraschend gewesen. All die Liebe und den Schmerz, den er empfand, hatten in seinem Blick gelegen.

Und in Sirius Augen hatte Angst gelegen. Angst, vor dem was Remus fühlte.

Doch Remus hatte es nicht bemerkt. Zu schnell war er in der Masse verschwunden.

Remus wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als in seinem Bettchen zu liegen, die Decke über dem Kopf und die Augen fest zugekniffen.

Endlich.

Das Konzert war zu Ende.

Die Schüler jubelten und kreischten nach Zugabe.

„Okay..."

Sirius grinste schief.

„Hier ist die Zugabe! Und ich will, dass eine Person hier im Raum jetzt verdammt noch mal genau zuhört. Moony, dieses Lied ist nur für dich."

Remus war zur Salzsäule erstarrt.

Moony...

Sirius Stimme, eine Stimme wie es auf de Welt keine zweite gab, erhob sich:

**Notice me take my hand**

**Why are we strangers when**

**Our love is strong**

**Why carry on without me**

Oh mein Gott, Remus...Ich weiß, dass du mich noch liebst. Ich weiß es ganz ganz sicher...ich habe es in deinen Augen gesehen, vorher. Du bist weggerannt, doch das kannst du jetzt nicht mehr.

**Our love was strong**

**Why carry on without me**

**Everytime I try to fly I fall**

**Without my wings i feel so small**

**I guess i need you baby**

Remus...ich brauche dich. Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich. Aus tiefstem, gebrochenem Herzen.

**And everytime I see you in my dreams**

**I see your face ist haunting me**

**I guess I need you baby**

Immer, wenn ich denke, jetzt geht es wieder weiter, träume ich von dir. Ich träume die schönsten Liebesgeschichten, die es gibt. Besser als alles was je aufgeschrieben wurde. Besser als Stolz und Vorurteil.

**I make believe**

**That you are here**

**It's the only way**

**I see clear**

Und dann liege ich wieder da, heule, zerfliese in Selbstmitleid, denke daran, dass mein Leben nichts mehr wert ist, seit du weg bist. Liebe ist so tragisch. Unsere Liebe.

Was ist das mein Lieber? Ich erschrecke vor mir selbst! Ist nicht meine Liebe zu dir die heiligste, reinste, brüderlichste Liebe? Habe ich jemals einen strafbaren Wunsch in meiner Seele gefühlt? - Ich will nicht beteuern - und nun, träume! O wie wahr fühlten die Menschen, die so widersprechende Wirkungen, fremden Mächten zuschrieben! Diese Nacht! Ich zittere, es zu sagen, hielt ich ihn in meinen Armen, fest an meine Brust gedrückt und deckte seinen lieblispelnden Mund mit unendlichen Küssen; mein Auge schwamm in der Trunkenheit der seinigen! Gott! Bin ich strafbar, dass ich auch jetzt noch eine Seligkeit fühle, mir diese glühenden Freuden mit voller Innigkeit zurückzurufen? Remus! Remus!

**What have I done**

**You seem to move on easy**

Ich würde mir für jeden Seitensprung die Kehle durchschneiden. Mit einer frisch geschliffenen Klinge.

**I may have made it rain babe**

**please forgive me**

**but my weakness caused you pain**

**and this songs my sorry**

Ich kann nichts außer singen...Remus...komm zurück...

**at night i pray**

**that your face will fade away**

aber das wird es nicht. Du wirst für immer bei mir sein.

Remus war blass.

Er hastete aus dem Raum.

**TBC (WIP)**

Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Die Leiden des jungen Werther, aktuelle Reclam-Ausgabe, S.122—14.Dezember------etwas in Form gebracht von mir...

**A/N:** Sooooooooorry, dass es so lange gebraucht hat. Aber meine Inspiration war sonstwo...Bitte R&R!

Bitte!

LuV Ya

Daisy

Thx Angelina Fenwick alias pads4ever 


	7. Mamma Mia

**Anmerkungen:** Fluff/WAFF/hhjj (sucht euch euren Lieblingsbegriff aus!)), Lime (aber nur so lala), OTP SB/RL (Jajajajaaaaaa, wer hätte es gedacht?), Songfic, Boys love Boys, don't like don't read Slash, A/N gibt's am Ende der Chps!

**Disclaimer: **Plot ich, Rest JKR! Lied: Mamma Mia von ABBA.

**7.Kapitel**

**Mamma Mia**

_---by daisy-goes-shopping---_

„REMUS!"

gellte Sirius Stimme durch Hogwarts.

Remus rannte den Korridor entlang, er konnte Sirius schnelle Schritte hinter sich hören. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte noch mehr. Bald, noch ein paar Meter und dann wäre er sicher in seinem Büro...

„REMUS!"

Verdammt, die Stimme war näher, viel näher, viel zu nah und es war noch ein Stück und Remus keuchte bereits. Wann hatte er aufgehört zu joggen? Es musste schon ewig her sein.

„Scheiße!" entrutschte es ihm.

Dann auf einmal packte ihn eine von hinten Hand an der Schulter.

Sirius Hand.

Remus lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Diese Berührung die er so hasste, gleichzeitig aber herbeisehnte wie nichts anderes.

„Remus, verdammt..."

Sirius hielt Remus an den Schultern fest, während dieser versuchte sich aus dessen Armen zu befreien, doch er wusste bereits von früher, dass es sinnlos war, sich gegen Sirius zu wehren. Er war einfach stärker.

„Remus, bitte hör mich an!"

„Du tust mir weh!"

Remus verzog das Gesicht.

Erschrocken lockerte Sirius seinen Griff, hielt ihn aber immer noch fest, so dass er nicht weglaufen konnte.

„Bitte Remus, hör mich an! Ich liebe dich und ich möchte dich zurück haben! Was ich getan habe war falsch und ich habe dich verletzt und es gibt nichts, was ich tun könnte um es wieder gut machen. Aber ich liebe dich und ich habe das Gefühl, oder ich hoffe es zumindest, dass du mich auch noch liebst!"

„Sirius..."

„..."

„...du hast mir das Herz gebrochen. Du hast das einzige was ich noch hatte kaputt gemacht..."

Remus Stimme war sanft und leise, doch von einer Stärke erfüllt, mit der er selbst nicht gerechnet hatte.

Sirius schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht und fuhr mit brüchiger Stimme fort.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich bin das größte dumme Arschloch, das es auf der Welt gibt, aber ich schwöre dir, dass ich nur dich liebe! Nur du hast mein Herz!"

Remus seufzte schwer.

_Wann, wenn nicht jetzt?_

**I've been cheated by you since I don't know when**

**So I made up my mind, it must come to an end**

**Look at me now, will I ever learn**

**I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control**

**There's a fire within my soul**

Just a look and I can hear a bell ring 

**One more look and I forget everything, oooh**

„Remus, Gott, ich kann nicht mehr sagen, als ich dir immer sage: Ich liebe dich und es tut mir alles so leid und..."

Sirius sah auf, als Remus ganz nah vor sein Gesicht kam. Er konnte dessen süßen Atem spüren, als er sprach.

„Sirius. Du hast mein herz grausam in tausende Stücke zerrissen..."

„Remus, Remus es tut mir so leid!"

„...shhhhh...aber du bist auch derjenige, der es wieder zusammensetzen kann. Es wird dauern, aber es ist möglich."

Und dann lächelte Remus sein wunderbares Remus-ist-so-verdammt-glücklich-Lächeln.

„Sirius?"

„Was?"

„Küss mich!"

Und das lies sich Sirius nicht zweimal sagen. Er küsste Remus, wie er ihn noch nie zuvor geküsst hatte. Zärtlich, gierig, sanft und wild zugleich.

**Mamma Mia, here I go again**

**My, my, how can I resist you**

**Mamma Mia, does it show again**

**My, my, just how much I missed you**

**Yes, I've been broken hearted**

**Blue since the day we parted**

**Why, why, did I ever let you go**

Mamma Mia, now I really know 

**My, my, I could never let you go**

„Remus, Remus...danke, dass du mir noch eine Chance gibst!"

„Wie könnte ich anders, mein Sirius? Ich war nie so richtig glücklich ohne dich. Ich liebe dich auch immer noch und vielleicht ist die logischste Entscheidung, nicht immer die, die einen glücklich macht."

Sirius drückte Remus fest und vergrub seinen Kopf in dessen Schulter.

Diesmal war es Remus, der Sirius herzog und leidenschaftlich küsste.

**I've been angy and sad about things that you do**

**I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through**

**And when you go, when you slam the door**

**I think you know that you won't be away too long**

**You know that I'm not that strong**

**Just one look and I hear a bell ring**

**One more look and I forget everything, oooh**

Die beiden lagen keuchend in den Kissen. Sie rissen sich die Kleider vom Leib und fielen übereinander her.

Und während eines langen Orgasmus, realisierte Remus, dass ihn kein anderer so befriedigen konnte wie Sirius und dass er sich bei keinem anderen so hingeben könnte und das kein anderer war wie Sirius.

Und er wollte sich selbst ohrfeigen, dass er sie beide beinahe zerbrochen hätte, indem er Sirius weggeschickt hatte.

**Mamma Mia, here I go again**

**My,my, how can I resist you**

**Mamma Mia, does it show again**

**My, my, just how much I missed you**

**Yes, I've been broken hearted**

**Blue since thhe day we parted**

**Why, why, did I ever let you go**

**Mamma Mia, even if I say**

Bye, bye, leave me now or never 

**Mamma Mia, it's a game we play**

**Bye, bye, doesn't mean forever**

„Remus?"

„Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

der angesprochene drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Wach auf!"

„Sirius..."

Remus sah verwirrt aus, doch dann fiel ihm der gestrige Abend und die darauffolgende Nacht wieder ein und er musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Er strich Sirius sanft über die stoppelige Wange und lächelte breit.

Sirius drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Versprich mir, dass das hier nie aufhört."

„Ich verspreche es."

**Mamma Mia, here I go again**

My, my, how can I resist you 

**Mamma Mia, does it show again**

**My, my, just how much I missed you**

**Yes, I've been broken hearted**

**Blue since the day we parted**

**Why, why, did I ever let you go**

**Mamma Mia, now I really know**

**My, my, I could never let you go**

„Sirius. Ich liebe dich..."

„Ich liebe dich auch und ich verspreche dir, dass du der einzige bist, der mich je ganz machen wird..."

**FIN**

**A/N:**Tja...das wär's jetzt...sagt mir bitte was ihr davon haltet. Ich hoffe es ist euch nicht zu plump. Ich habe keinen Beta für die Geschichte „missbraucht", also seit nicht allzu streng mit mir! mit Keksen zur Bestechung werf

Tut mir leid, dass es so ewig gedauert hat, aber ich bin leider keiner von den Autoren, die regelmäßig uploaden...is nicht mit Absicht, wie ihr euch sicher denken könnt, aber ich will auch nicht irgendwas schreiben, damit ihr was zu lesen habt.

Danke für euer Verständnis!

xoxoxo

Daisy-goes-shopping

Ich widme die den gesamten Plot von Sick and Tired meinem Spatzi S..

Wie bei Remus uns Sirius schien es uns am Anfang nicht möglich, dass wir zwei es nochmal schaffen würden, weil einfach zuviel Scheiße passiert ist, aber so wie es jetzt aussieht, sind wir glaub ich auf dem richtigen Weg.

_I know we've been through rough and hard times but you will always be my friend. xoxoxo_


End file.
